


You're My Lifeline

by DigitalSunburn



Series: A Reminder. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit anyway, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arc Reactor, Blood, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Hickeys, Insomnia, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Protective Steve, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, steve takes care of tony, tiny bit of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: "It's the loneliness. I feel alone by myself in my bed. It's too big." Tony whispered ashamed."Then share my bed with me. It's big enough that we wouldn't even touch." Steve offered, matching Tony's quite tone.Spoiler there's touching.Squeal to A Reminder. Which I highly recommend you read first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly written smut lays ahead. And if you didn't see the tag, there is a bit of bloodplay. Spoiler someone bites someone's shoulder, but it's all in good fun.

"What do you think?" Tony asked as he hung the drawing on the nail.

"I think there was a safer way to hang it." Steve replied with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Tony had decided that the back wall, just above the sofa, would be the best place to hang it up. The problem was that in order to hang it there, Tony would have to stand on the top of the sofa, the engineers feet just a tad to big as they hung over the edge, throwing Tony's balance off. The super soldier suggested that he should do it, as he wouldn't get hurt if he fell. But Tony waved him off, telling him that he'd hang it up wrong.

Tony just rolled his eyes and leaned as far back as he could, trying to get a better view. The picture was off his arc reactor. Steve had done it in black and white, with a light blue for the reactor itself. Tony shook his head and leaned back just a bit more, the action making his foot slip and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Tony!" Steve cried as he jumped onto the sofa and pressed his chest against Tony's back, his chin hooked on Tony's shoulder, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Cap don't be George Hamilton's reaction when Ashley came to him and said, 'Dad, I think I'll become an actor too!'." Tony said leaning into the warmth of Steve. The engineers eyes closing shut and a yawn escaped his mouth.

Steve frowned and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, pulling him closer, "I don't know what that means, but I think it's a sign that you need to sleep."

Tony hummed and to both's disappointment, pulled away, "I still need to finish."

Steve sighed as he watch Tony jump down, and walk over to his desk, "Tony you're in no shape to work. How long has it been since you've slept in your own bed?"

"Not that long."

"Jarvis?" Steve asked, not believing him.

"Sir hasn't slept in his bed in over a month. The last time Sir has even slept, was five days ago." Jarvis answered, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Steve sighed, "Tony you need to sleep."

"I'll catch a cat nap on the sofa later tonight."

"It's almost five in the morning, you need to sleep in a real bed!"

"I don't like my bed!" Tony snapped in frustration as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Then sleep in mine," Steve offered, as he walked towards him, "I'll sleep in yours. You take mine."

Tony sighed and looked at the blond, "It's not the bed, I'm having trouble with."

Steve looked back at him in confusion.

"It's the... loneliness. I feel alone by myself in that bed. It's too big." Tony whispered ashamed.

"Then share my bed with me. It's big enough that we wouldn't even touch." He offered, matching Tony's quite tone.

"No, it's your bed. I'll be fine of the sofa. You need to sleep- hey- oi!" Tony yelped when he was suddenly slung over Steve's shoulder. His face inches away from the blonds ass.

"You need sleep and you are clearly not going to get it on your own." The blond tightened his arms around Tony.

"My work!" Tony protest.

"Jarvis save Tony's work and lock down the lab." Steve called over his shoulder as he walked towards the elevator, slipping inside, making sure not to bump Tony's head off anything.

"Already done, Mr. Rodgers." Jarvis replied, but Steve paid no attention.

"Steveeee!" Tony whined, giving the blond a slap on the ass, hopping he'd let him down. But the super soldier didn't budge.

"I'll let you go in six hours." 

Tony spluttered torn between, I don't have time, and the thought of six hours with Steve by his side. Finally Tony gave up fighting and let his body relax against Steve.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Steve whispered, as he watched the elevator numbers light up.

Tony didn't respond and soon they were in Steve's room. Tony on one side, and Steve on the other.

"I have some sweats if you'd like to wear them." Steve offered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Tony looked down at his holy jeans, and sweaty t-shirt, "If you don't mind."

Steve shook his head and grabbed a pair of sweats out of his bottom draw and passed them to Tony. The blond frowned as he stared at Tony. Then realized he was starting at the engineer. Steve blushed and quickly turned around giving him privacy to change.

Tony let out a soft 'Thank you.' And Steve heard his zipper undo. Steve blushed harder and forced himself to listen to the cars outside.

Soon enough Steve heard the bed dip and the blond figured it was safe to turn around. Tony had flopped down into the bed, his face buried in one of Steve's pillows. The blanket dropped across his lower back.

"Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" Steve asked, fingers playing with the hem of his to tight shirt, "I normally sleep naked."

Steve explained blushing at the confession. Tony just lifted a tried hand in a wave, but Steve could see a bit of redness to his cheeks. Once his shirt was discarded, Steve slipped into the bed. Blanket only covering his legs.

"Do you shave, or is being hairless part of the serum?" Tony mumbled as he rolled onto his side, letting his head rest against Steve's chest. He felt the blonds arm wrap around his back and rest on his hip, "This is nice."

Steve let his hand rub against Tony's hip, humming in agreement.

"Steve can I ask you something?" Tony asked turning his neck up to look at the blond.

Steve looked confused, before nodding.

"Well...You see... It's not really a question I guess..." Tony tailed off as he pushed himself up, hovering over Steve's face, their lips nearly touching, "Kiss me, because I need you to make the first move."

Steve looked deep into Tony's eyes. The blond brought a hand up to cup Tony's cheek as he felt the engineer press into him a little more, lips brushing up against each other but not yet kissing.

"Kiss me." Tony begged, against Steve's lips. The super soldier smiled before pressing his lips fully against Tony's.

Tony moaned as he felt Steve lick his lip, asking for an entrance that Tony happily gave him.  
Steve grabbed Tony by the waist, causing the engineer straddle his lap, as the blond deepened the kiss.

Tony moaned into the blonds mouth, before Steve broke off the kiss and started kissing, sucking and licking his way down Tony's neck. Tony gasped for air as he started grinding his hips against Steve's, their half hard erections rubbing against each other causing them both to moan.

"Shirt." Steve gasped, hands pushing the hem of Tony's shirt up. The engineer pulled away, putting enough space in between them, as Steve pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. 

Once the shirt was out of the way, Steve flipped them over, he hovered over Tony as his eyes wandered over the engineers stomach. Eyes stopping on the arc reactor, "God, you're so beautiful."

Tony shook his head, but didn't argue, instead he said, "Language."

Steve chuckled and brought a hand up to one of Tony's nipples, brushing a thumb over it, drawing a groan from the engineer. Steve smiled at the reaction, and moved his hand across Tony's chest -making sure to avoid the reactor- and did the same to the other one.

Tony pressed against him, pushing their cocks into contacted as he brought a hand up to tangle into Steve's hair, pulling Steve's wandering mouth back to his own.

"We don't have to-" Steve gasped, as he rested his forehead against Tony's collarbone.

"Not to night-" Tony agreed, breathless, as his moved to meet Steve's thrusts, uncoordinated and frantic.

"Okay..." Steve whispers against Tony's throat, letting his tongue dart out, licking a wet path up to Tony's jaw.

Tony moaned, shaky hands sliding down to fumble ineffectually at the string of Steve's pants.

"Who double knots their sweats?" Tony asked, voice filled with annoyance.

Steve laughed and snapped the string, causing the pants to loosen enough for Tony to push them down. Leaving the super soldier in just his underwear. Tony quickly got rid of his own pants.

"Fuck, that was hot." Tony's pulse roaring in his ears, almost to loudly to hear the sounds Steve made in the back of his throat. And Tony knew Steve was close.

"Cum for me," Tony murmured in Steve's ear, his voice hoarse and low. 

Steve pressed his face into Tony's shoulder, inhaling the engineers scent and whimpering as his orgasm hit him hard. He bit Tony's shoulder, drawing blood, and heard Tony call out his name.

Steve slumped down beside Tony trying to catch his breath, as Tony draped his arm over Steve's stomach, and a leg in between the super soldiers. Steve brought a hand up to roam through Tony's locks, the room silent as neither of them had the breath to speak.

"I haven't creamed in my underwear since I was a teen." Tony giggled into Steve's collarbone, a disgusted look on his face as their bodies were stuck together with sweat.

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Steve said, grinning like an idiot, "We should probably have a shower, before we end up stuck together."

Steve's only reply was a loud snore against his shoulder. Steve glanced down at the engineer, and rolled his eyes. The super soldier shifted until he was comfortable and pulled the blanket up to wrap around them both, "Good night, Tony."

 

///

When Tony woke up, the first thing he realized was that it was bright outside. Tony yawned and brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The engineers eyes scanned the room. The second thing he realized was that this wasn't his room. The third thing he realized was that the pillow he was laying on, wasn't a pillow at all. 

"Morning." Steve smiled, from above him. A hand running through Tony's hair.

"You make a good pillow." Tony mumbled and leaned up to kiss Steve.

"This Okay?" Tony asked worried that last night was a one time deal.

"It's perfect, Shell-head." Steve reassured him, as he pressed a kiss to Tony's lips, to prove his case. Their lips moved against each other's, sweet and slow, oblivious to their morning breath. And Tony savoured every second of it.

Tony hissed as he pulled back, one of his hands coming up to his shoulder, "Did you bite me?"

Steve gave him a sheepish smile, "I may of gotten carried away. I'm sorry, I should've asked."

Tony looked down at the bruise. It wasn't to bad, a bit of dry blood crusted against his skin, "It's okay."

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss the bruise gently.

"How long have I been asleep?" 

"About that..." Steve trailed off, "It's been twelve hours. But before you get mad, understand you needed those twelve hours."

"Twelve hours, huh?" Tony asked, voice filled more with wonder then anger.

"You're not mad?" Steve asked.

"As long as you made sure to eat and didn't waste your day in bed with me, then no."

Steve let out a laugh, relieved that the engineer wasn't angry with him, "No, Sam and I took our morning run. Nat and I went out for lunch. Which reminds me, I got you some take out."

"Food! Why we still in bed?" Tony grinned. He and Steve got washed off and made their way to the kitchen.

Natasha and Clint where at the table, chatting away to each other. They both stopped their conversation once they spotted the two men walking in. 

"Hey guys!' Tony greeted them, making his way to the coffee machine. When he got no response, Tony turned to look at them. Surprised to see the two staring back, "Why are you two staring at my neck?"

"Well, I guess we're hoping someone else will ask..." Natasha replied, with a hint of redness to her cheeks.

That confused Tony, "Ask what?"

"It's just we had no idea you were dating anyone, much less a vampire." Clint snickered.

"Excuse me?" Tony frowned looking over to Steve for help. But the blond was beat red, and refused to look up.

"Have you seen your neck lately?" 

Tony's eyes widen as he crouched down in front of the microwave, his reflection showed numerous bruises over his neck.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked as he walked in. His eyes darted in between a beat red Steve, and the quite snickers of Nat and Clint, to Tony bent over in front of the microwave, his hands roaming over his neck.

"A huge secret apparently."

Bruce frowned, confused, until Tony turned around and his eyes immediately darted to the hickeys along Tony's throat. His eyes widened, before a smirk spread across his lips.

"What the hell Steve!?" Tony squeaked, shocked.

Steve blushed harder, and the rest of them stared at the two in shock. Before glee broke out across their faces.

"How long has this been going on?" Natasha asked, fighting the huge smile that threatened to break out, but failing.

"Last night." Steve replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm happy for you two. But maybe you should invest in getting a scarf." Clint joked, smiling kindly at Tony.

"Yeah, Cap maybe went a bit over board. These will take forever to disappear!" Tony joked back, but once he caught the kicked puppy expression on Steve's face, his smile dropped, "Steve?"

Steve had his arms crossed over his chest, and what Tony would classify as a pout on his lips.

"Oh," Tony mumbled, as it started making sense, "You want them to take forever to disappear."

Steve have gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm Sorry, I should've asked you."

Tony shook his head smiling, "It's okay. As long as I can do the same to you."

"You know they'll heal a lot faster."

Tony smirk, "Then I guess I'll have to just suck harder."

Steve clenched his jaw, and pulled Tony in, his arm wrapped around the engineers waist. The blond leaned in and whispered into Tony's ear so the others couldn't hear, "God Tony, you can't just say stuff like that."

Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and reeled him in closer, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Then get to it." The blond replied.

"As you wish Cap." Steve muttered against Steve's lips before closing the space in between them.

"You think they know we're still here?" Clint asked amused.

The arched laughed when both Tony and Steve stuck up the middle finger at him.

"Yeah," Bruce laughed slapping Clint on the upper back, as he left the kitchen, "They know."

**Author's Note:**

> Bury me here. I am sorry for the bad written sex sense. Oh, and the badly written squeal.


End file.
